With Only a Glance
by Wronged-Princess
Summary: Hermione is separated from her boyfriend for the summer but than she finds someone new in her neighborhood...how will she break the news to her boyfriend? Will she?
1. The parting

Disclaimer (I wish I owned Harry Potter but no)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione glanced out the window of the prefect's bathroom and looked out over the school grounds. They were so beautiful and being the last time she would see them for the end of her fifth year tears filled her eyes. She looked back over at Chris, her "long term" boyfriend who was kissing down her neck apparently not seeing her tears. Chris had been her boyfriend since a few weeks after he came in the beginning of the fifth year. Hermione wasn't really the type to have a boyfriend but she felt she was old enough and she saw the certain something in Chris she had been waiting for. This would be the last time until September that Hermione and Chris would be able to "express their love".  
  
Chris' kisses felt so good on her neck and his tender touch gave Hermione goose bumps. They kissed passionately as they lay in the bathtub which had no water in it. Hermione felt pain when she thought about the next day when they would be parting, so she made the most of this night and didn't bring up the following day not wanting to ruin it.  
  
* * * The night flew by too fast and soon it was the next morning where Hermione was sitting eating breakfast in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry. "So what are you planning for this summer Herm?" Harry asked as he reached over for some jam for his toast. Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Chris; he saw her and smiled, "Uhhh..." "Well I guess that means she doesn't know than?" asked Ron half jokingly. " 'Spose so" Answered Harry looking over to where Hermione's eyes led.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Chris sat in their own compartment on the way home from Hogwarts. They sat and talked and kissed and cried (Hermione the most). Chris said that he would write at least once a week. Hermione still felt down in the dumps though, a whole summer without her boyfriend. She'd be so lonely.  
  
Hermione knew that instantly they would be at the train station and her heart fell to her feet. She would miss Chris so much. Would writing be enough? She could feel her heart achiong. What about her physical urges...would she be able to make it through the summer without Chris' tender touch? She kissed Chris goodbye and her eyes swelled with tears. Though Chris was hiding it more than Hermione she could still tell he has tears in his eyes also. She kissed him one final time than went off to meet her parents, red eyed and stuffy.  
  
~Wronged Princess, hope you like it so far! Read the rest of the chappies  
and review! Thanx 


	2. The meeting

Second Chappie, please R/R I don't have names for the chapters but I'll think of some ~Wronged Princess  
  
It had only been a few days after school ended and Hermione felt lonely and bored. She handled it better than she thought though. Later that day she decided to go for a walk and leave her homework for later on. She walked along the ravine down the street from her house and waded in the cold creek. She read over the letter she had gotten from Chris the day before as she sat on the side of the creek, it was dirty but she didn't mind. Ever since she met Chris she had had more of an "adventurous" lifestyle. She quickly spun her head around as she heard a twig snap but nothing was there so she continued reading. Once she had been there for about twenty more minutes or so she decided to leave because her feet were getting cold and she was getting hungry. She stood up in the water and turned around, her foot slipped on the muddy floor and she hurtled over. Right before her body hit the cold water though, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Better watch it sweetie, that water's so cold it could make you sick" A male voice with a slightly Irish accent said. Hermione looked up and saw possibly the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, he was tall and muscular and Hermione couldn't help but stare. Hermione realized she had been staring and not wanting to look like an idiot she caught herself "Oh, right, thanks"  
  
Once Hermione was out of the water and dried off the teenager turned to her and said. "Hi, I'm, Jordan, what's your name?" Hermione looked over at him and said "Hermione Granger, I live just up the street" Jordan smiled "Nice to meet you, I just moved into number 28" Hermione smiled back " Oh, that's nice, Uhhh well I was just going to go home and have some lunch so i better be going" Jordan's smile widened "I'll walk you then, I was just making my way home too."  
  
Hermione and Jordan walked out of the ravine and up the street towards Hermione's house, he told her a few more things about himself. He had just moved from Florida because his mum and dad split up, he surfed, played guitar and just turned 17. "I turned 16 last month, I've lived here all my life and I'm afraid I'm not quite as interesting as you." Finished Hermione as her and Jordan made their way to her porch."Well, nice meeting you then, maybe I'll see you around" "Pleasure's mine" Jordan said "Uhh do you have a phone number, maybe we could hang out tommorow?" Hermione gave him her phone number and then walked up to her bedroom to change her wet pants.  
  
Later that night Hermione lay in bed holding the letter from Chris in her hand. She'd only been away from him for three days and she already met the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. She wanted to stay true to Chris but how would she be able to go without him for two months, especially with Jordan around. Oh well, shouldn't worry about it now, nothing's happened with him...yet... 


	3. Falling

Third Chappie. Please R/R and I'll possibly get back to you.  
  
Hermione stared at ripped piece of paper over on her night table. The numbers 870-588-2134 were printed in blue ink across it. She hesitated, should she call or not? What about Chris, if she started to like Jordan that what would happen with her and Chris than? She was confused. Maybe it was a sign, maybe she should call him, if not he would probably call her. Just then the phone rang, Hermione jumped but then answered it. "Uhh hi, Hermione?" Sure enough it was Jordan's voice on the other line. "Hi Jordan, have a good sleep?" It wasn't the most interesting thing to start the conversation off with but it's the best she could do.  
  
That day Hermione showed Jordan around town, she showed him the movie theatre, the restaurants and her favorite spots in nature. Jordan seemed to be into her but she wasn't sure yet, he could possibly just be this charming around every girl he meets. As they had walked around for a while they were both starting to get hungry, they walked by a little café/ice cream shop called Melody's and Jordan offered to buy them ice cream cones. Hermione said no at first of course but Jordan insisted and she didn't want him to think she didn't like him.  
  
"So you like it around here than?" Hermione asked licking the side of her ice cream. "Of course, it's beautiful, everything around here is." Jordan answered with a little half smile on his face. "Wouldn't rather be anywhere else." Hermione looked at Jordan with the sincerest face she could get and said "Oh, really? What about the people?" Jordan looked back obviously trying to keep his smile from spreading on his face and said "Oh, the people are truly.gorgeous" Jordan took a huge bite of the top of his ice cream which wiped out about half of the cone.  
  
Later that night Hermione was at home eating dinner and than she had an idea. "Mum, dad, could I please be excused? Hermione walked to the stairs and than made a dash for her room. She picked up the phone and dialed Jordan's number. "Hello, this is Jordan if you're calling to talk to me than say hello after the beep, if not call back later.beeeeep" Hermione giggled on the other end of the line "Hello Jordan, I had an idea, I've showed you around the town but I haven't showed you the best part yet, will you meet me at Melody's around 8:00 and than I'll take you from there?"  
  
*  
  
Hermione was sitting at one of the white chairs at the table outside Melody's at 8:05 when Jordan came from around the corner. "Hey, so what did you want to show me?" He said as he came and sat down next to her. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up the street until they got to the side of the forest. "I know it's uphill but it's worth it, trust me" Hermione said as she pulled him into the forest after her. It seemed like they were walking through it forever until they came to a clearing. Hermione looked over at Jordan, smiled and than said "Look at this"  
  
More Coming so keep looking out for new chaps!!! I will update a lot! 


	4. No going Back

Fourth Chappie, please review once read, I'd like to know your opinion. ~Wronged-Princess.  
  
Hermione remembered every detail of the night before in her head. When Jordan had seen her "surprise" he was really amazed. She guessed everyone would be amazed at such a beautiful site. Hermione remembered the first time she had seen the hill top, she had had a huge smile on her face as she gazed down over all the lights on in all the houses in her town, it was really beautiful. She and Jordan sat on the top of the hill talking and gazing over the town for nearly three hours. Than it had happened, what she had been afraid of had happened. He was taking her home and when they got to her doorstep he had kissed her, and it wasn't just any kiss, it was a passionate kiss. Ah yes, she remembered it quite well, it was a lot different than when Chris kissed her, it was like it meant more.  
  
Hermione got out of bed and went into her washroom to have a shower; Jordan wanted to see her again tonight. He was taking her to a party, Hermione was really excited. She didn't go to many parties, she was always too shy. But she was different now, a different person, she wasn't the old Hermione that was shy around boys and all she did was read and do work. Yes, it was completely different now. She couldn't wait until tonight, so she could look her best she decided she would spend the day relaxing and cleansing her skin.  
  
**  
  
There was only an hour left before Jordan was coming to pick her up and Hermione still didn't know what to wear. At least she had her time planned out until the party. She would pick out what she would wear and put it on and that would take about ten minutes, than she would do her makeup (well for once) and that would take about twenty minutes and then she would watch a TV show for the last half hour and by that time Jordan should come to pick her up. So Hermione did exactly that, except probably off by a few minutes each time besides the TV show. She decided on a short black skirt and a red spaghetti strap top. Surely enough right when her show finished she heard a knock at the door. Hermione turned off the TV and than answered the door where Jordan stood leaning against the ledge of the door with a surly look on his face and his hands behind his back. "Hi" Hermione said and she looked relieved as if she were anticipating him even showing up. "Bonjour.mon cheré" Jordan said smugly and then pulled a single rose from behind his back. Hermione giggled childishly, took the rose, kissed Jordan on the cheek and than they left for the party.  
  
A little while later Hermione and Jordan arrived at a big white house that had the lights upstairs off and the downstairs lights on, it was a very nice house and there were two people; a guy and a girl standing outside the house letting people in. Once they got past the door they walked down to the basement where Hermione found a couple of her friends; Erin and Sydney who said hello to her and Jordan. Hermione saw Sydney look at Jordan and smile, obviously thinking he was really cute. About an hour and a half into the party the dancing started, at first they played some fast songs and Hermione and Jordan just stood around with Erin and Syd and drank pop. Afterwards a couple of slow songs came on, once the third one was staring Jordan looked sideways at Hermione and than said "Uh. you want to? I mean, like, if maybe" Jordan spat out, apparently nervous Hermione would turn him down. Hermione just smiled at his pathetic attempt "Dance?" She said "Love to" and her and the relieved Jordan stuttered onto the dance floor. Hermione thought that maybe Jordan was nervous because he couldn't dance but that quite obviously wasn't it because Jordan was an angel on the dance floor, holding Hermione softly. Hermione could feel his soft breath on her neck and she held her arms around his shoulders and his arms were around her waist.  
  
Once they were finished dancing and it was starting to get late Jordan and Hermione decided to leave. They walked slowly up the hill to their street with Jordan's arm around Hermione's back.  
  
"Well that was fun than?" He asked her and smiled. "Yes, it was." Hermione said in return "I don't go to many parties, and I think it's fun to dance" "Well glad we had a good time than." Jordan said as they walked up Hermione's driveway. "Uhh, my parents are visiting my grandma a few hours away from here.they're spending the night. Maybe if you wanted you could come in and talk for a bit, maybe watch a movie?" Hermione said as she saw Jordan's mouth slightly smile as if looking very happy with her offer. "Sure, to watch a movie or something. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, we worked out my curfew the other day so it's a couple hours later and plus I don't think my parents would mind me being two houses down."Jordan replies. "I should probably call though, could I use your phone?" "Of course, you do that and I'll just clean up the living room a tinge" Hermione said as she walked into the living room. "The phone's just in the kitchen there.on the wall"  
  
Hermione picked up a few things in the living room and through them in the cloak room, she spread a blanket across the couch and took a few scary movies from the shelf and put them on the table. Than she opened one of the drawers on her right and took out a long lighter and lit two candles on each side of the room. Very nice, she though to herself. At this point Jordan walked back into the room and smiled apparently liking the atmosphere also. They picked out a movie and snuggled up on the couch with the blanket. Once the movie was near an end Hermione found herself kissing and snuggling with Jordan and even though she felt a slight twinge of guilt she forced herself to think "Chris, Chris who?" 


	5. Unsuspected news

Fifth Chappie! Hope you like it, sorry if you've been waiting a couple days but I've been writing other stories, so enjoy!!! ~Wronged-Princess  
  
The days seemed to go by shorter when she was spending them with Jordan and although she was having a great time she couldn't go on like this. She would have to tell Jordan, but she didn't exactly have to tell Chris, she could stop going out with him without him knowing about Jordan. Yes, she thought, that would be the most practical way. She shifted her eyes to the window at her left as she saw something fly past it. It was raining outside, that was probably all she saw, but it seemed for a second that it had been something more, somebody perhaps. She continued to stare at the window but nothing was there besides the falling rain hitting against it. She turned around at her bed and continued to read her book until-BANG- something hard had hit her window and Hermione's head flew around. She looked out in awe as she saw Chris' wet face right outside the window. Hermione blinked hard and opened her eyes but the view was still there.  
  
Hermione ran to the window, undid the hatch and pulled it up. Sure enough there sat Chris' wet body with a drenched broomstick underneath him. "Oh my god, Chris!?" She gasped "What are you doing out there?" Hermione pulled the dripping Chris into her room, sat him down on her bed and ran and got him a towel. He was shivering "I c-can't bel-lieve I ma-a-ade it-t" His chattering mouth formed into a smile. "I m-missed y-you so much." Hermione instantly felt a major guilt trip, if she had known he was planning to fly to her house in the drenching rain than she would have advised him not to, or at least thought of what she was going to say. She just sat there and listened to his story on how he had gotten here with a small smile on her face-but on the inside she was aching with fear, desperation and most of all confusion.  
  
Chris being here had reminded Hermione why she had gone out with him the whole year and now she felt majorly crushed by what she had done to him, when all he had done was love her...Or not? Chris' story was starting to turn sour. "I couldn't go through the summer knowing I was doing this to you, it hurt me too much and I'm so sorry." He had said. "W-What are you talking about Chris, you didn't hurt me, I don't understand." Chris' expression saddened "I did" He said "I met this girl, at a party I went to about a week ago, and we drank a little too much and I slept with her. I know I should've told you sooner but I really didn't know what to say. I don't think we should go out anymore because if I can't trust myself than how will you trust me?" Chris hesitated but went on "I hope we can still be good friends, because I still love you..."  
  
Hermione lay in her bed reliving the earlier incident. She fiddled around with the zipper on her sweater, "at least now I don't have to worry about having two boyfriends" she thought to herself. 


	6. Birthday Fun

Birthday Fun  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do anymore, she wanted to tell Chris about Jordan and Jordan about Chris, but what was the point anymore? She wasn't with Chris anymore she was with Jordan, well at least she thought she was. And plus it's all old news now.  
  
Hermione's train of thought was broken by the ring of her phone. She grabbed it "Hello?" She asked simply. "Hello my darling". Jordan said in his old goofy tone. "Do you want to go out tonight, it is your birthday I had something special in mind." Hermione giggled. "Sure, as long as it's not to expensive" "Oh thtop it you thilly gooth! Jordan replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione was just touching up on her makeup when the door bell rang. She put her mascara in her small black purse (which she had bought especially for this date, which also matched her short black spaghetti strap dress). She ran to the door, slid on her shoes and opened it. Jordan was wearing khaki pants and a blue plaid button up top, he was also wearing black sunglasses. When Hermione walked outside he pulled his sunglasses down to his nose and said "Wow, this is what I'm going out with?" He laughed and Hermione giggled appreciatively.  
  
They walked into town and stopped in front of a really nice couples restaurant that Hermione had always wanted to go to but had no money and no one to go with. It was called Simple Bleu, they walked inside hand in hand. Jordan walked up to the small booth at the front where a small Chinese girl was standing in uniform. "I have a reservation under Smith" He said coolly and the girl nodded and said "Follow me". Jordan and Hermione were seated at a small table for two with nicely lit candles in the corner of the room.  
  
The dinner was lovely, Jordan ordered a plate of pasta and Hermione ordered and exotic Greek salad. After dinner Jordan ordered a big slice of cherry cheesecake to share. Overall Hermione thought the night was wonderful. Jordan also made a huge fuss on how Hermione should never have to pay on her birthday when she had offered.  
  
Once dinner was finished they walked up their street and back to Jordan's house for a swim. They were in the pool for almost three hours just horsing around and splashing and dunking each other. Although Jordan never dunked Hermione, in his words it was "Not gentlemanly". When Hermione was two tired to carry on swimming she went and sat on the stairs of the pool in the deep end.  
  
"I've had so much fun tonight" She told Jordan when he came swimming over and sat next to her. "Thank you so much, really" Jordan smiled and said "It was all inspired by someone dear to me." He laughed and hugged Hermione. When they were out of the pool and in their towels they went to sit on the porch swing on the side of the pool. It was now dark, but Hermione's parents wouldn't care, they were away for the weekend anyways.  
  
"Hermione?" Jordan asked calmly as he peered up at the sky of stars. "Yes?" she asked. "Do you consider me your boyfriend?" He asked. "Yes of course I do, and you consider me your girlfriend?" She replied. "Yea, I was just making sure." He said and squeezed Hermione's hand slightly. "This has been the best summer I've ever had" He said very cutely. "I...I love you" He leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips. Most of the night Jordan and Hermione sat on the swing chair and kissed. I love you too, she thought, but never had the chance to say between kisses. 


	7. Very Unsuspected News

Very unsuspected news

Hermione sat on the couch in her living room flicking through channels on the TV. There was nothing on, she was so bored. Hermione was still in a daze from a few days before. It had been her best birthday ever, and she'd never forget it. But she was also really sad, the summer was quickly coming to an end and she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do once she went back to school. What if Hermione went to school for a year and than came back in the summer and there was another girl on Jordan's arm. "Stop it" she told herself, Jordan would never do that to me as long as we're going out. As long as we're going out, which was what scared her, what if he dumped her before the summer ended? Hermione shook her head and went back to flicking through channels until she finally settled on music videos.

It didn't exactly matter what she watched considering she was only waiting for Jordan's call so they could plan somewhere to go to. As soon as Hermione thought this the phone rang, she ran to answer it. "Hermione?" Jordan's voice echoed through the phone. His voice sounded somewhat quivery as though he had been crying.

 "Jordan, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to talk to you...can we meet somewhere?" Jordan answered back.

"Of course, where can we go?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, preferably somewhere not in public. How about that place that you showed me up in the woods up the street." Jordan said more calmly than before.

"Ok, I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Hermione answered.

"Alright, see you there." Jordan finished and hung up the phone.

Hermione went upstairs and grabbed a sweater and put on a little bit more lipstick and than left the house quickly. She walked to the spot in the woods where she had taken Jordan earlier this summer and had not been since. When she hit the open grassy area, Jordan was already there.

"Been waiting long?" Hermione asked him before he saw that she was there.

"Only a couple minutes." Jordan said, the smile he usually had when Hermione was with him was absent tonight.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're OK?" Hermione asked, seeing this and getting very worried.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering what this was?" Jordan replied and he held up an envelope addressed to Hermione than continued. "It was in the park a couple days ago. I was walking by the creek and I went to throw it out and than I noticed it was addressed to you. I was going to bring it to you yesterday but than I noticed another thing. The return address was from someone named Chris and it had hearts all over the back of it. So, you know I got curious and I read it." Jordan finished and looked down at the envelope again. 

"Jordan I-" Hermione started but Jordan cut in.

"When were you planning on telling me you had a boyfriend?" Jordan said "It would have been nice to know before I spilled my guts out to you." He threw the envelope on the grassy ground. 

"Jordan, he's not my boyfriend, he hasn't been for almost a month and a week." Hermione said speedy so she could get it all out. "Before that I didn't know how to tell you because I liked you too much and I didn't want to scare you away. I'm really sorry; I know I should have told you. I just thought we could've had something special." She finished and looked at Jordan.

"Yeah, you should've Hermione." Jordan said small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry too, you're right, we could've had something special." Jordan turned and started to walk away but Hermione ran after him.

"Jordan please stop" She said tears streaming down her tired  face. "I'm sorry, I love you. You said you loved me too" 

"I do love you Hermione, I just don't know what to think right now." Jordan said and than turned and walked away again. "I'll call you." He said from behind. This time Hermione didn't stop him.

Hermione sat on the grassy land where Jordan had been only an hour ago. She cried for a long time and than she just sat and thought for the longest time. It was starting to get really chilly and dark so Hermione decided to finally go home. She would try to call Jordan again.

She got home about ten minutes later and put on her pajamas. She sat on her bed looking at the phone for a couple minutes, than finally picked it up and dialed Jordan's number. It ran a few times and than the answering machine came on. It was Jordan's voice saying "Hi, I'll be back in about an hour, I'm just out for a drive ." Jordan's voice sounded unnaturally serious. The message continued. "If this is Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm just confused." 

Hermione hung up the phone without leaving a message and cried for as long as she could before she ran out of tears. She lay in bed staring at her glow in the dark star covered ceiling and thought to herself. Why couldn't I just have told Jordan about Chris? Than I could've dumped Chris and everything would be OK. I'm such an idiot, and now if Jordan hates me it's all my fault. 

It had been an hour and forty five minutes since she had called Jordan and he hadn't called her like he said. Hermione couldn't sleep, not with all this going on, so she decided to go out for a walk. Maybe she could stop by Jordan's house and see if he's home. 

Hermione didn't change into new clothes, she just went out for a walk in her pajamas and a light jacket. She walked around the block once, and then she walked the other way towards Jordan's house. As she walked closer she could hear people's voices and than she heard a familiar sound. No, she thought, why would-. Her thought was confirmed when Jordan's house came into view and there were many people standing out in the front, including Jordan's parents. His mother was crying and was wrapped in her husband's arms.

There were two police cars parked on the side of the road outside the house and the police who owned them were on the driveway talking and talking to the parents. 

Hermione ran until she got to Jordan's house, and then ran up to his parents. "What happened?!" She asked urgently. Jordan's mother looked up at Hermione, her eyes swollen and red and than she said "It- It's Jordan" She let out between whimpers. "He g-got into an a-a-accident" The distressed mother dropped into her husband's arms again sobbing. 

Hermione could barely speak, she looked at the police man beside her and asked in barely a whisper "Is he ...?" The police man took off his big black sunglasses showing his big brown sad eyes and said "He doesn't have much longer." Jordan's mother began to sob loudly again.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, too much in shock to say anything else. 

"He's at the hospital, in the emergency room. I'm taking his parents now if you'd like to come along." The big police man offered.

Hermione nodded and the police man showed Jordan's parents and Hermione into the back of his car. A few minutes later they were parked outside the hospital. Hermione got out of the car as fast as possible and ran inside. "What room is Jordan- the teenage boy who just arrived in?" She asked the first person who she saw. 

"Room 110" The nurse dressed in all white said. "Second floor"

"Thanks" Hermione said as she ran towards the elevator. She ran into the already open door and pushed number 2. 

The elevator started to move up and when it stopped and the doors spread apart she raced out of them. She raced down the long white hallway. 102, 106, 108...110. Hermione stopped right outside the door and breathed in deeply, afraid of what she might see next and then pushed the door open. 

Jordan was lying in a small white bed, with lots of white sheets packed on it. He was facing the other side of the room. When he heard someone come in he turned his head to face Hermione. Hermione gasped, Jordan's upper lip was badly cut and had a little white bandage on it. His right eye was bruised and his cheek bone was very red and had been gashed.

He looked glad to see her, and he smiled weekly when she came and sat beside him on the bed. Jordan tried to look happy but Hermione could tell he was anything but that. He looked afraid, afraid of all the pain, afraid of losing everyone, afraid of dying. 

"I'm glad you came." Jordan said in a small raspy voice. "I was such a jerk before."

"How could I have not?" Hermione asked."This is all my fault" She looked down "I love you so much, Jordan." Tears started to lightly run down her face.

"I love you too, and...and I'm really sorry, for today." Jordan said. "I guess this is what I deserve for being so selfish and jealous."

"No" Hermione said in a small voice. "You don't deserve this." She finished between tears.

Jordan let out a small raspy laugh. You could tell he was in pain. This brought more tears to Hermione's eyes.

"Don't cry Hermione" Jordan said and lifted his arm to wipe a tear from Hermione's chin. She smiled slighty.

"You know-" Jordan started but then stopped and clutched his chest. 

"Don't talk" Hermione said.

"No" Jordan continued in an even smaller voice. "You know if we were still going out until next summer after our school is over I was going to ask you to marry me." He smiled. "I know what you're thinking, kind of quick but, it's what I would've wanted."

"You can still want that." Hermione said sincerely. "And when you do, I will say yes." 

Jordan took Hermione's hand and said "This was my best summer ever, thanks." 

Hermione looked down at their hands, Jordan's was so cold. She started to cry again. 

"I love you." Jordan said shortly but sincerely "I always will, I promise."

Hermione noticed at this point that Jordan's parents were standing behind her sobbing slightly.

"Mom" Jordan said "I love you. Thanks for always taking care of me, I wish I could be here to take care of you." 

"I love you too hunny, don't give up. Just keep trying and we'll get through this." His mother replied.

Jordan smiled weakly. "I love you too dad, take care of mom for me." 

Jordan's father didn't say anything but he smiled at Jordan and nodded. 

Jordan looked back at Hermione again and said in his smallest voice yet and by this Hermione could tell he was almost gone. "Remember what I said"

"I will, don't worry." Hermione said tears still streaking down her already red face. 

Jordan squeezed Hermione's hand "G-goodbye" The squeeze loosened and Jordan dropped slightly into the bed and Hermione knew he was gone. That's when her head fell into his chest and she sobbed louder than she had ever before.


End file.
